Running Late
by Nothing2U
Summary: Running late and leaving his awaiting date to the destiny of ones mother equals personal disaster!


**Title:** Running Late  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **  
**ummary:** Running late and leaving his awaiting date to the destiny of ones mother equals personal disaster!  
**Raiting:** T for some implication of less noble activities.  
**Warnings:** M/M-pairing, some naughty implications and a embarrasing mother.  
**Words:** ~1000  
**Betas:** None, all mistakes are my own.  
**Notes:** I hope Draco can forgive me for putting him in this situation...Well technically it's his own fault for being late!

**Running Late**

Draco's heart was racing. He could feel every heartbeat thump inside of him and his always neat hair was a dreadful damp mess. He was late! This could only end in disaster. Aynesworth was so going to pay for this! The foolish excuse for a wizard always managed to stop him for some dense task or a never-ending-chat-session just before closing time and especially if Draco like today was in a hurry. Yes, Aynesworth was indeed his boss, so he couldn't just hex him silly and leave but it sure did itch in his wand-hand. Seriously! The man is a potion master; he should be able to handle a weather-potion that had gone high-wire and more or less flooded the room behind the shop by himself! Draco scowled at an innocent witch in a purple hat before he turned around on the spot, only leaving swirling drops of water in his wake as he apparated to the front step of the Manor. He begged to Salazar that his date had yet to arrive or Draco would pay dearly for his snarky comment about when he had to wait for seven whole minutes last week. In his defense, it _was_ raining that evening and his hair was a very delicate matter.

"That's so adorable!"

"Utterly so! He was four when I found him under my dressing table with my specially ordered and very expensive Egyptian lip stick all over his face. Oh wait, I must show you – "

"And what are you two doing?" To his horror Draco found his mother and date sitting next to one another and talking in the drawing room. He could not make out over what since they had their back against him but by the sound of it, it could not be any good.

"Hellu Love!" A pair of forest green eyes looked at him with too much amusement in his them accompanied with a poorly contained grin that didn't fool Draco for one second.

"Draco dear!" The blond woman turned around and gave him a flashing smile. "I couldn't leave our guest sitting all by himself now could I?"

"Mother, please say you didn't!"

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about sweetie." Narcissa took a careful zip of her tea and displayed a picture of innocence itself.

Draco frowned bitterly as he stalked over. Harry may have excellent seeker- and auror-skills but he could not hide the silvery object in time.

"I thought I incinerated that the last time you seemed it appropriate to show everyone in your tittle-tattle-group when they were here for lunch!

"Yes dear you did." Draco crooked an eyebrow at his mother's poor response, demanding an explanation.

"Surely you didn't think that was the only copy darling?" Narcissa now smirked mischievous at her son. "Please do refrain to waste your magic by doing the same to this one, or one of the other photos will most definitely find their way onto your next birthday invites…"

"Blackmailed by your own mother, I never thought I would see the day!" With lower lip pouting out, arms crossed and a constant frown Draco made a very good impression of a petulant child.

"Oooh in that case let's pick this one!" His boyfriend of two months piped up showing a page in the photo album where a six year old Draco pranced around with a pink tutu while an equally young Pancy chased after laughing as she tried to get it back.

"Good choice Harry! I remember it like it was yesterday. Draco always found it most unfair that only girls got to have tutu's in ballet and not the boys. He snatched it every opportunity he got to little Pancy's chagrin.

"Well, I think it's cute." Harry smiled from ear to ear with eyes twinkling brighter than Dumbledore's. (If that's even possible! )

"I resent that statement! Pancy forced it on me after threatening to behead my do – Uhm…Anyway, I'm not cute!" Draco forced himself down between his so called mother (why can't children disown their parents!?) and chuckling boyfriend. A small twitch in the corner of his mouth did appear quite soon though, after the raven haired man leaned in and kissed his cheek and intertwined their hands. Damn he sure has gone sappy since they got together, but Merlin's shrunken balls would have to fall off before he ever confessed it out loud.

"Weren't you two going out?" Narcissa asked politely.

"Well I can't leave you two here to frolic even deeper in what you like to call _fond memories_ without me here to contradict them now can I?"

"Don't you worry dear; there will be plenty more time for that later on." Narcissa winked at Harry who laughed and pulled Draco up with him. "Come on Draco, let's go home to my place and we can order in from that fancy restaurant you like so much. That is if you don't insist of going out. I heard there were some pretty interesting photos involving you and some sleep walking, if you do decide to go and change…"

"Dining in sounds lovely! Good bye mother, have a nice evening!" Draco gave the refined woman a kiss and more or less dragged Harry over to the floo. He really didn't need his boyfriend to see more embarrassing pictures of his younger self; Merlin knew there were plenty of them courtesy of his mother.

ooOOoo

"It's really not fair!" Draco whined as they got to Harry's apartment. "I have no one to provide me with ridiculous pictures of you!"

"I guess we just have to take our own hmm?" Harry mumbled as he latched on to Draco's deliciously soft and slender neck electing a rather loud groan from the blond man. "Our own?"

"Mhm…I think I like to begin with the dessert tonight. Why don't start our own private album at the same time?" Harry's eyes got that wicked gleam that always sent shivers down Draco's spine and he nodded enthusiastic in reply.

"I wouldn't mind seeing some of your ballet-moves either." The other man said as he tried to spin around in a pirouette. "I've heard you need to be quite…bendy."

"Well Merlin knows you need a lesson or two!" Draco teased and easily made Harry fall over by a simple nudge. While gracefully stepping over his boyfriend and continue down the hall he couldn't help by remark. "If you're really nice I may be persuaded to wear a tutu and nothing ells…"

ooOOoo

**End Notes: **Let's face it, parents and in particular mothers it seems, has a special talent when it comes to embarress you. That of course do not mean they love you any less, quite the opposite I think. About the ballet, one of Draco's many attributes is gracefullness and who if any embodies that if not someone who has danced one way or another?

By the way, yes like everybody ells I _do_ like reviews! Thank you for reading!


End file.
